Atlach-Nacha/Nacha
Nacha is a friendly Atlach-Nacha. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I am an old species... A monster that has existed since ancient times with almost no changes to her form." "Wound up in my sticky thread... I'll give you sweet pleasure..." "I won't squeeze you to death immediately... Slowly and carefully..." "I swear loyalty to the Spider Princess..." "From the dark world, into the world of moving light..." "The Spider Princess... She must restore herself as Queen..." "Grangold will be ours..." "Arachnes will rule the world..." "There are also ancient species among mermaids and vampires... Like myself, their forms have not changed since ancient times." "If we had the power of Alice the 17th... We would not be living in this dark world..." "Let me give you this sticky thread..." (+1 Spider Silk) "Let me give you this money..." (+ 4900G) "Let me give you this miracle drug..." (+1 Miracle Drug) "Could I please have a gold needle...?" (Give 1 Gold Needle) *Yes - "Thank you..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "You're a cold person..." "Could I please have some money...?" (Give 2940G) *Yes - "Thank you..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "You're a cold person..." *Not enough money - "I see, you do not have any..." "Could I please have a phoenix tail...?" (Give 1 Phoenix Tail) *Yes - "Thank you..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "You're a cold person..." "Ancient species are something like "living fossils"... Can you name me a so-called "living fossil"?" *Horseshoe crab - "Yes...you seem to understand well." (+10 Affinity) *Nautilus - "Yes...you seem to understand well." (+10 Affinity) *Anchovy - "Anchovies... The term "living fossil" does not apply to them." "My eyes are closed, but... Do you understand why this is...?" *They've degenerated from the darkness - "That's right... Even so, my hearing and sense of smell are very keen." (+10 Affinity) *They're very narrow - "That's amusing... You are interesting..." (+10 Affinity) *You close your eyes to boost concentration - "That is intriguing, but you're incorrect... These eyes have degenerated..." "I have multiple breasts, but... Isn't that creepy from a human perspective?" *It's creepy - "That cannot be helped..." *It's normal - "Is that so? That gives me peace of mind..." (+10 Affinity) *It's the best - "Really...? I'm very happy it pleases you..." (+10 Affinity) "If the arachnes ruled Grangold... What sort of position would I ascend to...?" *Queen's assistant - "Would it be a suitable position to assist the Spider Princess after all? I believe so too..." (+10 Affinity) *Queen - "And ignore the Spider Princess, what do you mean...?!" (-5 Affinity) *Underling - "Are you insulting me...?" (-5 Affinity) "My age...do you have any idea?" *20 years old - "Did you really think I was such a young girl...?" (-5 Affinity) *200 years old - "I am roughly around that age... You understand well..." (+10 Affinity) *2000 years old - "I'm not that old..." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Nacha: "Now, let's entangle some prey... Fufufu..." With Heine: Heine: "An ancient species of arachne..." Nacha: "You are an ancient mermaid species. We are both quite lonely..." Heine: "There are certainly few of my kind, however... I am blessed with many friends." Nacha: "I see, that is good. I am rather worried, since spiders do have poor relationships..." With Spider Princess: Spider Princess: "Nacha... You always have your eyes closed. Are you sleepy?" Nacha: "No, it is because my eyes are degenerated... My senses of hearing and smell are far more keen than my vision." Spider Princess: "Then you wouldn't be able to see if I'm making a strange face...?" Nacha: "I can sense the vibrations of the air to read the surface of a form." Spider Princess: "How careless of me, I was about to make a strange face..." With Valhert: Nacha: "You are an ancient vampire species..." Valhert: "You are an ancient arachne species... We both have very unusual bodies." Nacha: "But it is for that reason... That our power is greater than the modern species." Valhert: "Even though we were left behind by evolution... You cannot cross this world with strength alone." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Nacha: "It is a nice day today..." Nacha is staring blankly... happens 2nd Action: Nacha: "Ahh, it hurts..." 4 enemies take damage 3rd Action: Nacha: "............" Nacha fell asleep... falls asleep 4th Action: Nacha: "Now, I shall feed..." uses Arachne Web on a random enemy 5th Action: Nacha: "Please have this..." Nacha presents a gift! Fried Rice Category:Monsters Category:Insects Category:Spiders Category:Artist: frfr Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2